Sheer Love
by Frisky-Tart
Summary: "If I don't have you again, then I can't lose you again…and I'm afraid I couldn't live through that." Ciel whispered, but knew Sebastian could hear him.
1. Chapter 1: Bubbles

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this 10 chapter section is the finale of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together!

* * *

"Shall I bring your poached salmon, master?" Sebastian asked with a proud smirk because he knew the answer, yet he still placed his hand over his heart and waited for a reply.

Ciel, with a blank expression, shrugged his shoulders and replied flatly, "Only if you want. I'm not worth the time at all." He poked his salad with his fork and refused to eat.

"Master…" Sebastian said with a straight face, but worried voice, "Are you not well? Shall I relieve you to your chambers for today?" He then smiled, "Or shall I feed your salad to you?"

Ciel stopped poking his salad and dropped his fork, which then fell on the floor, "Oh…"

Both he and Sebastian leaned forward at once to retrieve it, but Sebastian managed to grab it first, "Allow me, my Lord. You need only ask and you shall receive from me. This is how it worked in the past and to the present it remains the same." He straightened again and waited for a response.

Ciel pulled back and didn't make eye contact, "I am aware. I just didn't want to trouble you, that's all."

Sebastian sighed, "I shall take the soiled fork and retrieve a new one for you, master."

He bowed and walked into the kitchen with a heavy heart, "How long will it take for him to return to normal?" He placed the soiled utensil in the sink and retrieved another from the drawer, inspected it for spots, and then deemed it worthy before returning to the hall.

As he entered the dining room, he noticed Ciel had his face covered and he was shaking.

"Is something wrong, master?" Sebastian asked as he placed the fork on the table and leaned over his shoulder, wanting a better glimpse of his face or even just to hear his breathing change.

Ciel shook his head, but uncovered his face to reveal red, puffy eyes and wet cheeks.

Sebastian's eyes flew open, but he immediately recovered, "If you insist, then I cannot argue." He straightened and took a single step back to allow Ciel some space, but he frowned slightly.

Ciel looked at him through his tears and looked back to the table. Eyeing his cup of tea, he hiccupped through another sob and purposefully smacked his cup of tea into the floor.

Sebastian jumped forward, "I'll get it, master. Don't worry. It's why I'm here."

He kneeled down next to Ciel and began blotting the tea from the rug with a handkerchief he holds while Ciel is eating, just in case he happens to spill anything on his person. Ciel hiccupped and tried to cover his mouth. Sebastian paused, but smiled, "It's no trouble at all, really. I am happy to have you back at the manor, so no task is too much or too little. You need only ask and-"

Ciel looked away, "How long will it be before we are back to normal?!"

Sebastian stopped, "What do you mean, my Lord?"

Ciel's lip quivered and he used a small hand to wipe away a stray tear, "Why did you go back to using my title? Why are you so eager to serve me when I have gone and given myself to someone else?!" He stood and threw his arms across the table, spilling everything on the floor.

Sebastian stood and put up a finger to speak, but Ciel cut in, "Who could ever love someone like me? I promised to love only you, but I willingly gave myself to Alois! How could you even look at me with that same smile and speak to me with that same soothing tone?" He covered his eyes and continued crying; his entire body was shaking.

Sebastian walked over to him and grabbed both of his small shoulders so that he could stop quivering, "I wanted to give you space at first. I was ordered to stay away, but I couldn't help myself. I was concerned for your safety as you were kept there under forced conditions. I watched you through the window every night just in case you had a nightmare. I wanted you to be happy in your choice, and I do not blame you even now because it was not you making the decision. I reverted to your title because I was ashamed of myself as a butler for disobeying a direct order given to me by my master; an order which was demanded whole-heartedly is a powerful one." He bowed, "Could you ever forgive me?"

Ciel shook him off, "I will never again be the master you once knew and loved. I am such a fool for even wanting you to take me back as broken as I am."

Sebastian grabbed his shoulders again with a tighter grasp and stared into his eyes, "I might not be a doctor, but I can't seem to find anything broken here." He flashed a sincere smile.

"What are you prattling about?" Ciel asked while averting his eyes from the powerful gaze.

Sebastian moved so close that Ciel could feel the breath upon his lips, "I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you from now on until the day you die…until the very end." He moved his hands from Ciel's shoulders to his cheeks.

Ciel bit his lip and grabbed Sebastian's hands, "It would be best if we don't start this again."

"Why?" Sebastian asked while holding Ciel's hands in his.

"If I don't have you again, then I can't lose you again…and I'm afraid I couldn't live through that." Ciel whispered, but knew Sebastian could hear him.

"I don't have a track record for leaving, Ciel." Sebastian said with a cheeky smirk.

Ciel looked at him, hurt. He stood and removed Sebastian's hands, "I'm going to retire for the evening, and I don't want any company!"

Ciel stormed out of the dining room and started up the stairs when Sebastian grabbed his arm and pulled him into his chest, "You aren't going anywhere."

"Unhand me! I am your master!" Ciel was trying to fight his way out of his grip, but it was no use. Sebastian hugged him tighter.

"You are not my master, Ciel. You are my lover." Sebastian grinned and placed a gentle finger under his chin, turned his face upwards, and drew him in for a kiss.

Ciel struggled at first, but he relaxed and kissed back with a fierce heat. Sebastian pulled away first, "Am I to understand you agree?"

Ciel didn't speak, but kissed him again and threw his arms around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian's tongue gently slid over Ciel's lips. Ciel flicked his tongue in response and quickly sucked Sebastian's lip between his teeth and feverishly flicked his tongue over it.

Sebastian gasped and scooped Ciel up into his arms and, without a word, carried Ciel up to his chambers and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Butterflies

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this 10 chapter section is the finale of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together!

* * *

Claude shifted his arm so that it rested better around Alois's tiny waist. Alois had a rhythmic breath, so Claude decided the youth had fallen into slumber. He started to sit up in bed, but Alois groaned and pulled the demon closer.

"Claude, where are you going?" He asked without turning around, without even opening his eyes.

Claude smirked and returned to his original position, "I'm not going anywhere, Your Highness."

Alois rolled over and looked into his eyes, "Ciel left me after casting away his own demon. Who is to say you won't cast me aside?" He traced the outline of Claude's jaw lightly.

Claude had some trouble focusing because his glasses were placed on Alois's desk, but he gazed onto his lover's face and replied, "Ciel wouldn't have been good for you. The only way he came to stay in the first place was because you deceived him with the promise of something better. You and I both know that is not what was intended, and you were miserable in trying to juggle us both."

Alois smiled, "You mean to say you were jealous?" His toes were tracing the sheets.

Claude continued to stare, "Ciel didn't put you first, and I won't allow anyone, Earl or otherwise, to treat my Highness in such a manner."

Alois giggled, "It's all right, Claude. I am your Highness after all, and you can tell me any—"

"I couldn't allow him to take my place by your side. It is I who saved you, it is I who lights the path for you, and it is I who will keep it lit until you blow it out." Claude couldn't help but interject, and he closed his eyes before moving in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Alois pushed him in rejection, "My hips are sore, Claude." He smiled and began stroking Claude's chest where he had pressed against him. "We have quite a while together, why not let these moments come slowly and naturally?"

"There is nothing natural about what we are." Claude said flatly, "And that's not necessarily a bad thing." Claude grabbed Alois's hand, halting its movement, and returned for his kiss.

Alois obliged with gusto, tugging and pulling at Claude's hair with one hand and digging his nails into his chest with the other. Claude moaned and pushed his tongue through his master's lips and into his mouth, where it danced around with his tongue. He savored the flavor, but never daring to venture further. To him, it was like licking the icing off a cake: sampling the goods, but not truly taking it all. Alois opened his eyes and watched Claude move around at his touch. He felt the demon growing more and more anxious by the moment.

His plan had worked. All he wanted was for Claude to confess his desires and return his feelings. Alois pulled away first and licked his lips.

"What shall you do with me now that I'm completely yours?" Alois asked, and broke into a crazed laughing fit, turning over on his back so that he was looking up at Claude's face.

Claude looked down at him, nearly giving a smile, "I'm going to do whatever I want with you. All the things I should have done, and all the things I've always wanted to do."

Alois winked, "Let's get on with it."


	3. Chapter 3: Tingles

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this 10 chapter section is the finale of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together!

* * *

Grell ached. From somewhere deep inside his body he felt a pull, but it wasn't a longing…it was more or less as if it was guiding him. To where? He didn't know. He couldn't remember when he got to the countryside, but it was a nice change of pace. Grell found himself liking the millions of flowers and greenery around him, with rolling hills in front of him.

He shrugged, "I guess I'll follow it. Perhaps I'll meet a devilishly handsome chap who can take me home? Hah! As if, my heart truly belongs to my one and only Bassie." He stopped.

Squinting, he could barely make out a silhouette in the distance. He shielded the sun from his eyes, but still couldn't quite see who was unknowingly ruining his view. As he waited, the figure turned in what seemed his direction, and his chest tightened.

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were gone for good." Grell said in the hopes it would hide his smile.

The figure moved toward him at a leisurely pace.

"I couldn't let you off the hook that easily, Grell Sutcliff." Felicity said with a near laugh in her voice. She closed the distance between them at a quicker stroll, but not fast enough for Grell.

"I have missed you, if it is any consolation." He managed without looking her in the eye.

She embraced him and picked him up over her shoulder, "We need to talk." She moved Grell over to a soft patch of grass and intended to lay him down, but he wouldn't stop thrashing.

"You brute! You haven't changed one bit! I knew you were nothing but trouble." Grell shouted with every pound of his fist on Felicity's back.

She smirked and threw him over and onto the ground, and though he was upset, the dandelions framing his face made Felicity melt on the inside. She sat down next to him and reached out for him, but he shot upright and turned to face her.

"Felicity, I'm trying to trust you here, but if you hit my gorgeous face you'll be sorry! William said—" she cut him off by placing her forehead on his and closing her eyes. She searched for his hands and said in a low, quiet voice, "I'm sorry."

Grell's heart pounded in his chest. "I don't understand." She didn't move or offer to open her eyes, instead, she continued.

"I adore you still."

Grell felt warm way down in his belly. He closed his eyes and firmly held her hand in his, wanting the warmth to spread and make him glow like a damp lily in the early morning. He rubbed his legs together as the spreading delight took them over, and he couldn't help but wonder why she ever left. He looked at her.

Felicity's breathing became steady, like the river's flow. Grell was losing track of time while listening to his own heart mix and blend with her breaths, wanting to forever be trapped here in her strong embrace. He opened his mouth to speak, but was met instead with her lips, and he fell deliciously back in love with her. Her sweet taste gave him a pleasure no other could bring. He wanted more, but she sat in contentment. He pulled away from her.

"What does this mean for us?" He asked, halfway wanting her to rewind time twenty minutes prior. Grell found himself wanting something he often wanted: company. And he was petrified that if he said something out of line or even took a sharp enough breath, this beautiful bubble dream would pop, and he would be terribly alone. This time, though, it was different. It was Felicity's company he found himself craving, not that of just another warm body. A very specific, warm, hard body came to his mind and there it remained. 'What if she rejects me just to get back at me? What if—'

She interrupted his thoughts, "This means we can set aside hopes of revenge." She smiled as she opened her heavy, dark lids and met his gaze. Her dark eyes seemed to twinkle with this newfound emotion.

Grell wanted to snuff it out instinctually because of his jealous nature; seeing someone of comparable beauty was foreign to him, but he quickly came up with a better solution, "Why don't we team up and become the sexiest team on the planet?" He smirked to hide his doubt.

She smiled, "Anything for you."


	4. Chapter 4: Shivers

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this 10 chapter section is the finale of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together!

* * *

"Oh! How I love LOVE." The Undertaker was quite taken with his work. He just received some new "guests" and found a particular woman interesting. "Summer is definitely the month for the reaping business. All the new relationships fizzling out, everyone already having someone to call their own, which leaves some of the others left out." He frowned, "I don't harvest souls anymore, but you have no business taking your life yourself." He reached out and touched her throat, running one of his long fingernails across the gaping wound.

He smiled, "I can see here your attempts." His fingernail snagged a piece of ragged skin, "Here is where you tried slowly the first time, and it hurt so much you had to stop. I can see it all!" He continued on, "And this is where you pulled the rage of your shameful marriage to the surface and cut it out!" He giggled. "You humans are so predictable. You're so afraid to open your eyes when you can clearly see something is wrong; the longing to preserve normality outweighs the need to expose the truth."

He turned and observed a male corpse, "You, kind sir, have been naughty indeed." Undertaker walked over to the table whereupon the man was exposed. He plunged into the opened abdomen and pulled out his stomach, "I know already that you were poisoned, but I am dying to see if it's true! Some of the girls were talking on the street, can you believe they spilled their secrets in public!?" He threw his head back in laughter as he took the stomach over to a smaller table and began cutting.

"What makes you humans do the things you do? What makes some miserable turns out to be the highlight of another's' life. Why can't everyone have joy in their lives?" He squeezed too hard and some of the contents spilled onto his hand. "Looks like you ate hydrangeas. Hasn't anyone told you they are toxic?" He turned to the man and laughed, "I suppose it doesn't matter now, except that I'm left wondering how, and why, and you're still dead. This is the end, after all. When I finish and put you in your coffin, that's that and I'm left with no answers."

He frowned, "I miss the sound of laughter."

He shook his head, "Stop that now! I'm working, and now isn't the time to be wishy washy." He stopped cutting and opened the stomach completely, "Empty."

Undertaker walked back over to the male and looked over his resting face, wondering how it would feel to be so completely empty of oneself. He reached out and touched the man's face, slowly moving around his cheeks, across his lips, over his eyelids, over his forehead, into his hair, back down to his chin, over his nose, and again over his lips. He leaned in closer so that he could examine the man's teeth, and when the lips fell shut again he stopped.

"Have you ever loved? Has anyone ever touched your lips so softly you wanted to weep and moan at the same time?" He whispered.

He looked over to the female again, and decided to remove her stomach. He grabbed his scalpels and cut her open from neck to hips, opened her up, reached in and removed her stomach, which was significantly smaller than the man's.

"Starving yourself, are we? Surely there is something in there that tells me about you, darling." He spoke to her before caressing her cheek and turning to his cutting table.

He cut open the stomach in the same manner as the man's, but to his surprise, similar contents spilled. Smiling, he cut it open further and found undigested hydrangeas.

He laughed, "My, my! What an interesting surprise you have given me, my lady. How perfectly scandalous of you two to join in death." He turned to the man, then back to the female.

He threw his head back as waves of joy washed over him, "I LOVE MY WORK!"


	5. Chapter 5: Wanting

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this 10 chapter section is the finale of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together!

* * *

Sebastian threw Ciel onto the bed and watched him look back with wide-eyed shock, yet somewhere beneath the initial stirring he saw a yearning. Sebastian began stripping first, removing his gloves and then undoing his overcoat.

"I've waiting a long time for this, Ciel, and I'm sure you have as well, whether you've known it or not." Sebastian said with a laugh in his voice.

Ciel squirmed on the bed, unsure of what his demon was going to do first, "Don't get brave. I'll never reveal how I've felt prior to this."

Sebastian smiled as he let his shirt and coat fall to the floor, "You should know I can read your mind."

Ciel squeaked, "Y-You what?!"

Sebastian laughed, "I'm teasing you, but you should be aware of what you say to me. I am no longer your butler, but your lover."

"And a demon through and through." Ciel said, eyeing his newly half-dressed soulmate.

Sebastian placed his hands on his hips, "You've known what I am since the beginning, and knowing what I'm capable of, you should know I could tell how you felt long ago." His eyes searched Ciel's small body for an opening, anything that could reveal Ciel's true feelings in that moment. "Am I going to have to undress you myself?"

Ciel gasped, feeling blood pool in his cheeks, he reached up with quivering hands to untie his bow. Shaking and nervous, he only managed to tie it in a large knot.

Sebastian smiled, knowing that was his opening, "Allow me." He grabbed both ends of the bow and pulled once, ripping it to pieces before Ciel's eyes, and soon enough his shirt fell onto the bed.

Ciel looked up at the man he promised himself to: body, spirit, and all. His entire being belongs to this person. Ciel's heart thumped hard in his chest.

"Something wrong, sweet young master?" Sebastian said as he moved over Ciel, pushing him onto his back.

Ciel reached up to try and push him away, but Sebastian was solid. His touch was soft, but everything underneath was unmovable. He could feel Sebastian's heart beating.

"Do you have human organs?" Ciel asked out of a childish curiosity, and partially because he wanted to change the subject for a moment. He thought he would explode from all these new feelings.

Sebastian sighed, "Are you really curious about my being, or are you frightened by me?" He leaned in and kissed the boy's neck, sending shivers down his sides.

"S-Sebastian, please. I'm not ready for this…" Ciel managed as this unbearable heat came over his face.

"Do you want to know?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Ciel panted.

"It's all part of my human disguise. I can change my breathing, heartbeat, whatever you wish me to change." Sebastian stated. He grabbed Ciel's small hand and placed it over his chest, "Feel for yourself."

Ciel felt a steady, strong pounding, then it started to beat off rhythm in a weaker thumping, and soon not at all. He panicked briefly, but then calmed.

"I'm starting to think everything you've told me was a lie, but then again, demons can't lie, at least not you." Ciel said, not really looking Sebastian in the eye out of amazement and a secret fear.

Sebastian could sense his unease. He reached out and grabbed his delicate chin, "Ciel, I haven't done anything you didn't want me to do. I have never lied to you, and I don't plan on starting. If we are to be together, you must know everything about me and my form."

He leaned in for a kiss, and Ciel closed his eyes in wait, longing for the soft touch of Sebastian's lips. He waited, nearly leaning in for himself, but he opened his eyes to see Sebastian smiling back at him.

"Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Ciel asked, flustered and frustrated at being cheated out of a kiss.

"I find your eagerness refreshing." Sebastian said, and grabbed Ciel's head, pulling him in for a deep kiss, from which there was no escape.

Ciel's head was dizzy and spinning, there was no other for him in that moment. Lizzie was gone, Grell was gone, his servants were gone, Lau and Ren Mau were gone, his parents were gone, the cult was gone, and there was only he and Sebastian left on Earth.

Ciel could finally pull back for air and could only gaze into Sebastian's eyes.

"How must this feel to you? Do demons love?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian moved his hand up and down Ciel's side, feeling his delicate figure, "Such an adult question for one so young."

Ciel scoffed, "I am an adult by the Queen's standards; I have my title."

"What I feel is deeper than human love." Sebastian said in a more serious tone, taking the time to let that sink in for Ciel.

"How?" Ciel asked, again letting his childish nature get in the way of his noble façade.

Sebastian touched Ciel's face, delicately touching his cheek and moving over to his ear, tracing the form of his ear, moving slowly down his neck, and stopping at his collar bone, "It is like you are an extension of myself. A piece of my flesh that needs to be protected, yet you are separate from me, making me want to protect you more than myself. It is rather difficult to put into human words."

Ciel had closed his eyes at the first touch, "Is it more intense than this? Feeling me touch you?"

"Yes." Sebastian admitted, closing his eyes.

"I want you." Ciel said, not opening his eyes.

Sebastian was slightly taken back by this bold statement, but softened at the idea, "How do you intend to absolve this?"

Ciel finally opened his eyes, "I can't say it."

"How the mighty has fallen!" Sebastian said as he moved closer to Ciel, holding his small hand in his.

Ciel gasped, "This is your job. You have more experience than I."

Sebastian licked his lips and moved them along Ciel's neck, "As you wish, my love."

Ciel's toes curled and he let Sebastian have complete reign over his body, wanting so much more than what had been done to him so long ago.


	6. Chapter 6: Lust

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this 10 chapter section is the finale of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together!

* * *

Alois curled up on his side of the bed. He was exhausted mentally, physically, and sexually. Claude sat upright on his side of the bed and began dressing.

"Where are you going now, Claude?" Alois asked in a small voice. He hated the thought of being alone.

"There are other duties I must attend to, Your Highness." He stood and finished dressing.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I miss you." Alois asked, turning over to face him.

Claude shifted his glasses into position, "A butler's work is never done." He adjusted his clothing and moved toward the door.

"Leave the light! Please…you know I hate the dark." Alois said, clutching the covers.

Claude nodded once and left the room.

Alois sat up, frustrated and annoyed, "That bloody butler, making a fool out of me!" He kicked the covers off his bed, "He lied to me!" He threw some pillows, "He used me!" Alois burst out into tears and rolled over onto Claude's side of the bed.

"I only wanted us to be happy together, to make you smile like you did before. You wanted me so desperately, and now you have me and I'm not worthy!" He kicked his feet and sobbed into Claude's pillow.

He felt his lower half throb. He looked up over the pillow at his headboard and thought of the sounds he and Claude conjured out of it. He blinked and felt the throbbing again.

"I'm so sore." He rolled over on to his side of the bed again, his desire throbbing at peak levels. "Why is it still like this? It usually goes away after my second or third time." He lowered his hand to touch himself.

"Ah! It hurts so much, but I want it to go away!" Alois threw his arms in the air and stood up, "Maybe walking around will make it go away." He began pacing.

"Why has Claude left me again? I thought he was finally happy with me!" He turned on his heel and began walking again. "The Triplets are still grieving, Hannah…well, I don't care about her. Claude is the only one that matters…and he's gone!" Alois kicked a nightstand that was placed in the corner of the room, knocking the vase and flowers off and into the floor.

"Shatter! Break! Make a big enough mess and he'll have to come back to me!" Alois started throwing anything he could get his hands on.

The door opened and Alois turned around quickly, "Claude! I knew you'd come back to me!" He ran over to the door and pulled it open completely.

Hannah stood in the doorway, trying to avoid looking upon the Earl, "I came to see if you were all right, Master."

Alois screamed, "You! You should know better than to walk into my room without being given permission!" He slapped her across the face, instantly reddening her cheek. He panted, "I want you out of here now. I never want to lay my eyes on you again, bloody tart!"

She bowed and scurried away from his sight.

"Tell Claude to get back up here! I need him to clean up this mess!" Alois shouted at her back.

He lingered in the doorway waiting for Claude's footsteps, but they never came. He throbbed again, which made him angry so he slammed the door as hard as he could.

"What is wrong with me?!" Alois grabbed both sides of his head and fell to his knees. "I just want someone to call me their own."

Claude suddenly appeared behind him, "You are mine, Alois." He grabbed Alois's shoulders.

Alois jerked, "Oh! You frightened me." His whole body relaxed. "I thought you had abandoned me."

Claude picked Alois up off the floor and walked him over to the bed, "I told you I had other duties to tend to. Are you hurt?" He placed Alois delicately down onto the bed and examined his nude body for cuts or scratches.

"Hannah saw me in this state." Alois pointed down with his eyes.

Claude looked at his throbbing desire, "You still want me after all that I've given you? You're as greedy as they say."

"I am not! This is your fault for making me wait so long." Alois spat back out at him, and immediately regretted raising his voice, "I'm sorry for shouting, Claude."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't shout, Your Highness." Claude said as he leaned in for a delicate peck.

"I want you again, but I can't bear the touch." Alois said in a weak and sad voice.

Claude shifted his glasses, "I'll hold you until you fall asleep so that I can resume my tasks."

"Thank you." Alois said, and closed his eyes before drifting off into a dark and dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Compassion

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this 10 chapter section is the finale of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together!

* * *

Ciel woke from a deep slumber and stretched with his arms above his head.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel." Sebastian said as he entered the room with a tray of food. "For this morning's breakfast, I have assembled for you a sample tray of all your favorite savory breakfast meals."

Ciel smiled at Sebastian, "How old am I now? It seems like so long ago when I still despised my birthday."

"Today marks your 18th birthday, my love." Sebastian said in a soft voice.

"Eighteen already? Hm, time does certainly fly by when you don't dread the next moment." Ciel smiled and yawned.

"You are quite beautiful this morning, in the early morning light you nearly glow." Sebastian remarked as he carried the tray over to Ciel and placed it down on his lap.

"Will it always be like this? You bringing me breakfast in bed, letting me lounge about, and letting me do my work whenever I please?"

"If that is what you wish, Ciel." Sebastian replied.

"I want something more. I want to have a life with you outside of this style. We could travel! There must be places you've gone to that I've only dreamt of!" Ciel began to shout.

"Your breakfast is getting cold." Sebastian cooed. "Where would you like to travel? India? China? Spain? South America? You name it and I'll take us there."

Ciel smiled, but couldn't immediately reply with his mouth full, "Wherever you think I'll be happiest. I'll make preparations for Tanaka to take care of my company's work."

"After you've finished your breakfast." Sebastian said with a sigh, "You must eat to keep up your health, especially when you talk of travel."

"I'm healthy enough, you see to that." Ciel said before taking a sip of his tea. He looked over at Sebastian and scanned his body, "How much more time do you have in a day since you don't eat like a human?"

"More than one would think." He walked over to the curtains and drew them open, "Much better. Now, when you're finished you will get dressed and join me in the study to plan out our trip. How long will we stay?" Sebastian said as he walked back over to the bed and tucked his secondary tray under his left arm.

"I would like to stay for a month, if I like it there." Ciel said before taking another mouthful. "You always make the best puff pastries."

Sebastian held up a hand, "It was not of my doing. Baldroy was up early and working on these when I found him."

"I'll have to compliment him later." Ciel said.

"I wouldn't if I were you. He may get overzealous and start trying to cook with his flamethrower again." Sebastian said as he placed two fingers on his temple.

"Right." Ciel agreed and finished his tea. He placed his cup and saucer on this nightstand. He stood and walked over to his wardrobe. "What should I wear?" He looked over his shoulder to find Sebastian eyeing him from head to toe.

"Anything…or nothing at all." Sebastian said with his devilish smile over sharpened teeth.

Ciel flicked through the articles one by one, thinking back on when he met Sebastian. 'It has been so long, yet I'm still so nervous undressing.' He looked over at him and smiled.

Sebastian had also changed over the past few years, he was getting better at picking up on Ciel's body language. He said, "I'll prepare a selection for you to choose from while you get dressed." He gathered the teacup from the nightstand, the remaining dishes on the tray, and walked out of Ciel's room with his arms full.

Ciel sighed, "I still believe he's a telepath." He chose a simple outfit for lounging, slipped on some shoes, and walked out of his room to meet with Sebastian in the study.

He stepped out of his room and walked down the corridor to find Sebastian all ready with maps and more tea.

"Though we have been together for quite some time, I find myself in awe of how capable you are." Ciel remarked before being seated at his desk.

Sebastian pushed him closer, "It was no trouble." He looked over his young lover's shoulder for a moment, just before Ciel would turn his head and look at Sebastian with a newfound joy written upon his face.

Sebastian walked around to the other side of Ciel's desk, "I have prepared a couple dozen maps for you to inspect. I have organized them by climate and ease of access." Sebastian went to go on, but caught a glimpse of Ciel's gaze, "Ciel?"

Ciel only smiled. He brought both his hands together and laced his fingers together before resting his mouth against them, still staring at Sebastian. Sebastian was a stranger to him, and yet he was utterly in love with this demon who held such a powerful grip on him. His entire lifestyle changed to accommodate a supernatural being.

Ciel closed his eyes, "Hold them up for me. I shall choose one blindly."

Sebastian sighed, "This isn't a wise move. Traveling with a human is more work than you think. We have to plan stays for food, relief, and rest for you. We can't go on a whim to the far reaches of unmarked Earth without the proper-" Ciel waved his hand and cut him off.

"Sebastian, you are no longer my butler, you are a lover to a fellow male! None of this makes any good sense to begin with. Why should we try and keep up appearances?" Ciel wiggled his fingers in anticipation.

"You never fail to surprise me." Sebastian crinkled his eyebrows in slight confusion and worry. Ciel's whole attitude of life has changed. He thought back to their trip to Asia where Ciel met-

Ciel interrupted his thought again, "Hold them up so I can choose!" He laughed a deep, hearty laugh.

Sebastian's loins ached in response; nothing delighted him more than to hear his young lover be genuinely amused. He walked over to the desk and placed both hands down, leaning over and kissing Ciel on the forehead.

"Let's go to France." Sebastian said.

Ciel opened his eyes, "Paris?"

"No, the beaches on the southern border." Sebastian said, and crawled on top of the desk, "Or what about Spain? I shall run with the bulls for your pleasure. Or maybe we could travel to Russia and brave the cold so we can hunt the tigers."

Ciel smiled, "You don't really want a vacation, do you?" He reached out and stroked Sebastian's cheek.

"No, Ciel. You've changed so much since our last trip to Asia, I'm afraid that you might find I am no longer what you truly desire." Sebastian reached into his inner coat pocket and brought out an old photograph.

"Isn't this from Talbot's old camera?" Ciel grabbed the photo and looked at it again.

"I appeared in that photograph because I was the nearest and dearest to your heart then, but what about now?" Sebastian said as he inspected Ciel's face. "We demons are truly selfish creatures, so I couldn't have my lover thinking of others in my place."

Ciel looked at Sebastian's worried expression over the photograph, then looked at the photo, and back to Sebastian's gaze, "I love you more than I can ever express. However, I would like to get away from everything and everyone with you." He placed the photo on his desk and leaned back in his chair, "We're going to America."

Sebastian turned around, stood up off Ciel's desk, and walked toward the door, "I shall begin the preparations." He opened the door, turned and bowed, then closed the door and left.

Ciel smirked, "I can't believe he kept that old thing." He looked around his study: bookcases, old documents, his globe, the carpet, and eventually the windows. "I wonder what Sebastian will be getting me for my birthday."


	8. Chapter 8: Silence

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this 10 chapter section is the finale of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together!

* * *

Alois had drifted off to sleep some time ago, but Claude found himself unable to let him go. When Alois moved in his sleep, tossed, turned, or even breathed too loudly Claude had to restrain himself from hitting him.

"Disgusting child, I can not wait to eat your soul so that I may get on with my other duties. At this point, I'll settle for anything…I'm so hungry." He whispered.

Alois replied, "Beggars can't be choosers, so shut up and hold me. You are my butler after all, you must do as I say." He continued being restless.

"So you were never asleep at all." Claude commented.

"If you had ever paid attention to me, you would have known." Alois said with a lump in his throat.

Claude shifted, moving Alois slightly over, but Alois wiggled back into his original position.

"I know you only pretended to love me, everyone does. But you are contractually obligated to serve me until we hurt Sebastian." Alois whispered, as if wanting to hold on to his hope for moments longer.

Claude's eyes widened, "We stole Ciel from him. We did hurt him. I…may complete my contract with you."

Alois's eyes widened in shock. He backed up off the bed as quickly as he could, "No! Claude, please, no! You said you loved me!" Claude stood over by the door, watching his prey scramble for a way out, "No, Alois, I did only what you wanted me to do, like any good butler. I turn golden into…"

"Shut up!" Alois screamed. "No! This isn't happening! You can't do this to me! You love me!" Alois began crying, "You care for me! I am your highness!"

"Not anymore." Claude said, and he took a few steps forward.

Alois ran over to the window, "I'll jump, Claude. I'll do it! Don't you dare take another step!" He opened the latch and threw the windows open.

"Scared, but still issuing threats. That's my master." Claude said in a flat voice. He continued closing the distance between them.

"Claude…no, please. I'll be better. I just need more time!" Alois pleaded.

Claude closed the distance in one lunge, grabbing Alois by his neck, "You've had enough time. You've had enough of time for us both."

"C-Claude…I-I can't…Claude!" Alois gasped for breath.

Claude smiled, "I know exactly what to do with trash like you." He walked on over to the window. "Tell me, Alois, do you know what butlers do with the trash?" He held Alois's small body out over the ledge. In one swift movement, he threw Alois down to the Earth, hearing his head split open on the ground.

He shifted his shoulders back, adjusted his glasses, and turned on his heel, "We throw it out."


	9. Chapter 9: Afterglow

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this 10 chapter section is the finale of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together!

* * *

It was the eve of the New Year, and Ciel was in bed staring at the ceiling of their hotel room. Sebastian had been gone shopping for some time, leaving Ciel to his thoughts. This wasn't their first time celebrating the New Year, but now they were in America and Ciel was a new man. He started counting the minutes Sebastian had been gone, but as soon as he started Sebastian came into the room with a small bag in his hand.

"I thought you were going out for supplies." Ciel remarked as he turned and sat upright on the bed.

"This is all we will need." Sebastian said as he began moving all the furniture around.

Ciel watched him without really seeing what he was doing, "I'm having a rotten holiday."

Sebastian sighed, "Is this about your birthday gift? I told you, I'm working on it."

"Gifts shouldn't be late." Ciel replied, not really feeling as rotten as he was letting on.

Sebastian had moved all the furniture into a circle in the middle of the room, and he placed a blanket down with four black candles, one at every corner, and began using chalk on the carpet.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked out of honest curiosity.

Sebastian smiled, "This is your birthday gift. It took a while for the necessary tools to get here, but now that I think about it, they couldn't have arrived at a more perfect time!"

"This is weird. Demons don't usually get so excited about something…unless you're planning to eat me now." Ciel teased, but somewhere deep in his core he felt uneasy.

Sebastian was still moving around, adding small details to his work, erasing and redrawing things here and there, going from one side to another seamlessly. It was fascinating to watch him work at such high speeds with deadly precision. Ciel tucked his legs underneath him on the bed as to not get in his way.

"Ciel, where would you like to eat before the New Year begins?" Sebastian asked without pausing in his work.

"I don't have much of an appetite for American food. It's too greasy." Ciel replied.

"You do realize where you're from…right?" Sebastian teased.

Ciel laughed and his laughter continued until they blended into soft sobs.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" Sebastian stopped and walked over to console him.

"Are you leaving me?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian opened his mouth to protest, but Ciel placed a single finger over his mouth. He leaned in and kissed him, and he placed Sebastian's hand on his thigh. Their lips parted slowly.

"What is it like to be in love with a human?" Ciel asked and he leaned forward and put his chin on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I have to restrain myself in ways you don't understand." Sebastian replied quickly, then slowed down, "I've watched you grow, and with every year that passes, it's another year we don't have together."

Ciel's arm twitched, "Does it scare you?"

"No."

"Why?" Ciel wondered, slightly hurt.

Sebastian grabbed both of Ciel's hands, "Where do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry, and I want you to answer my question." Ciel said, suspicion bubbling up in his stomach.

Sebastian bit his lip and hesitated. He wanted to give Ciel an appropriate answer that would calm him and reassure him that Sebastian was still in love with him, but he wanted to tell Ciel the truth.

"Ciel…I don't know how I can say this without frightening you, so I want us to stop where we are, go out and have a nice dinner, and we will come back and finish this conversations. I can't lie to you, you know that."

Ciel's stomach gurgled with the stress and the worry, but also out of hunger. He nodded and Sebastian stood, crossed the room, and brought over his coat and shoes.

"You don't have to dress me." Ciel said.

"I know." Sebastian smiled. He began slipping on Ciel's shoes and thanking the gods he no longer liked that he had this much time with his beloved.

Ciel stood and slipped on his coat, "Where should we go? I kind of want another hamburger steak."

Sebastian smiled, "There's one not far from here."

Ciel followed him out of the room, being careful as to not disturb Sebastian's project. Sebastian locked the room and grabbed Ciel's hand.

"I thought you said we should keep things like this to a minimum!" Ciel argued.

Sebastian waved his hand, "We only have a couple of hours before the New Year, and I would like to be back here with enough time to spare just in case things go…wrong."

"You're frightening me." Ciel stated.

Sebastian squeezed his hand, "Let's just focus on getting some food in you."

Ciel struggled to keep up, but Sebastian was on a mission. They made their way down three flights of stairs and out onto the street in record time. Before Ciel even knew it, they were at the restaurant, and Ciel was struggling for breath.

"We're about to close. What would you like?" The man behind the counter asked.

"My young master would like-" Sebastian was cut off.

"What do you have ready?" Ciel asked, stepping closer to the counter.

"I've got a couple of hamburger steaks ready and some fries." The man replied.

"What are fries?" Ciel asked.

"We call them chips." Sebastian replied.

"I'll take one and some chi- I mean, fries." Ciel said.

The man turned and ran back into the kitchen, grabbed Ciel's order, and rushed back out, "I just gave you the rest of what we had. My wife really wants me home." He placed the paper bag on the counter.

"Here you are, and you're welcome to the change." Sebastian said as he handed the man a fistful of bills and grabbed the food, "Come on, Ciel."

They turned and dashed back off towards their hotel, and could hear the man in the distance, "This is way too much! Hey!"

"Should we go back?" Ciel asked.

"No time." Sebastian replied.

Ciel frowned, but was also looking forward to his dinner. Surprisingly, running can distract from many thoughts.

They rushed back up the stairs and Sebastian unlocked the door. He immediately went to work on preparing the small table to Ciel could eat his dinner in peace.

Ciel was catching his breath, "I must ask…why…didn't you just…go and grab this…for…me?" He was huffing between every couple of words.

Sebastian pulled out a chair and motioned for Ciel to sit down, "I want to spend every moment with you. Don't you remember the promises we made to each other in Asia?"

Ciel sat down and started catching his breath, "I can't tell you how much that has helped me to heal." He smiled, "We should definitely go again."

"I didn't expect you to be so taken by the culture." Sebastian sat in a chair next to him.

Ciel opened his bag and began eating his fries, "Could you find a fork for me?" He asked.

Sebastian reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a piece of silverware, "Do you need a spoon?"

Ciel laughed, "No thanks, this will do."

Sebastian watched him eat, "Who knew you could be healed with some hypnotic therapy?"

Ciel smiled and tried to down his huge mouthful, "I didn't expect it to work."

Sebastian, "You cried so hard I didn't think you'd recover."

"And then I started laughing." Ciel said, "And I've been doing it ever since." He was trying to dislodge a piece of meat from his back teeth, and he happened to lock eyes with Sebastian.

"What is it you have for me?" Ciel asked, half afraid of the answer.

Sebastian sighed, "I want to stay with you, forever."

Ciel nodded in agreement and grabbed more fries so he didn't have to respond immediately.

Sebastian shifted his legs, "There are only a couple of ways to make it possible, and what makes it worse is that I know of only one way I can make it happen."

Ciel looked over at the chalk circle on the floor, and then back to Sebastian, "Are you going to make me a demon?"

Sebastian nodded, "It happens very quickly, and I can do it in a relatively painless manner. You could be a demon by the New Year."

Ciel looked down and clicked his tongue, "Is that why we were in a rush?"

Sebastian nodded.

"And is that also why you were pushing for me to have a last meal?"

Sebastian nodded again.

"Were you afraid I would say no?"

Sebastian hesitated, but nodded again.

Ciel sighed, "How much longer do we have?"

Sebastian pulled his watch from his pocket, "We have less than an hour."

Ciel finished his fries, "Tell me something?"

"Of course." Sebastian said, still nervous.

"Will I crave souls like vampires crave blood?"

Sebastian froze, then burst out into laughter, "What?"

"I'm serious! I don't want to be wandering around like a crazed animal." Ciel said, looking down at his empty dinner box.

Sebastian leaned in close to his face, "Am I an animal?"

Ciel shook his head.

Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder, "What did you think I was waiting on? I couldn't transform you completely until I had all the necessary tools, remember?" He pulled out a small, dark violet vial that had its own luminescence.

Ciel's eyes widened, "Is that…?"

"Don't think about it." Sebastian said, "I need you to strip and lie down on the blanket I have positioned here."

Ciel looked over at the blanket, the candles, and the drawing, "I'm…still…nervous."

"I promise it won't hurt, Ciel." Sebastian said in a reassuring tone.

"Not that…I can't…undress with you…watching…me…" Ciel whispered, knowing Sebastian could hear.

"My, my, you're about to be stripped of your mortality and all you can worry about is me seeing your naked body." Sebastian teased, "As if I haven't seen it before."

Ciel felt his face flush, "Not like this! Please, just look away as I undress."

Sebastian covered his eyes, and deliberately peeked so that Ciel could see him.

"Fine, watch me. I don't care anymore." Ciel unbuttoned his top and let it fall.

Sebastian eyed him up and down, thinking of how he would taste once his humanity was gone.

Ciel lowered his trousers and stepped out of them, "There, now what can I do?"

Sebastian walked closer to him and caressed his arms, "Do you want to be conscious? Or should I knock you out beforehand?"

Ciel bit his lip, it seemed surreal…almost like he was in a dream. Doing this now will change the course of his life forever.

"Will it hurt badly?" He asked.

Sebastian nodded, "This is your choice. Do you want to be awake through it all and have the chance to say goodbye to your old life? Or shall I make it so that the transition is smoother?"

"The people we stayed with in Asia said that the best way to heal is to cut open the wound, confront my damage, and let it heal. I thought they were full of it, but now I think I'm starting to understand. I want to see my life taken from me so I'm not as shocked when I wake up a changed being." Ciel stated, hoping he sounded confident, instead of sounding like the scared child he was.

"As you wish." Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms, kissed him deeply, and placed him on the blanket.

"Will it be quick?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian smiled, "It won't seem that way at first, but it will be over before you know it." He began lighting the candles.

Ciel took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm ready when you are."

Sebastian nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ciel smiled, and his eyes began watering.

"When you come to, you'll truly be my mate." Sebastian said.

Ciel closed his eyes and began to feel cold. All he could hear was the sound of his own breathing and Sebastian's low, soft voice.


	10. Chapter 10: Goodnight

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this 10 chapter section is the finale of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together!

* * *

"Concerning all those who read this, I am writing on behalf of our late master, Ciel Phantomhive, the Earl of the Phantomhive Estate. On this day, January 1st, 1894 we have received news from America that Ciel is no longer with us. The property and business contracts contained within shall be distributed out in accordance with the Last Will and Testament that will be sent via Ciel's butler, Sebastian Michaelis. On this day, I regret to inform all those employed to this estate that I shall be retiring as the chronographer of the legacy that was Phantomhive. I renounce all power and privileges that come with being a servant, and I send my condolences to any remaining relatives and friends who find this diary. We shall miss our young Earl every minute of every day.

Any and all services provided by the Phantomhive family, including the Funtom Toy Company, shall be ceased, as well as any and all contracts be severed with remaining wages paid in full by myself, as my last act to the family.

Ciel, wherever you may be, I wish you all the best."

Signed,  
Former House Steward  
Former Phantomhive Butler  
Tanaka


End file.
